Timing - oneshot
by omyouji
Summary: Inuyasha has terrible timing, but for once, it leads to something good. Lemony oneshot


Timing

 _Thump_

Kagome hurled her trademark yellow bag over her head, gripping the vines twisting around the walls of the well.

 _'Goddamnit Inuyasha'_ She thought to herself, ' _is it that hard to just be on time for once?'_

Kagome pressed herself against the wall to stay steady as she found her footing on a thick vine to her right. She had waited a whole twenty minutes for Inuyasha to jump down and help her up, but of course, his sense of timing left much to be desired. Last week, she had waited a full hour for him to come get her, and while she didn't want to dirty her new white skirt, she had run out of patience for the Hanyou.

The miko grappled with a root that wrapped around her ankle, kicking herself free and continuing to climb. She knew where he was, _With Kikyo, no doubt. That.. bitch._ Kagome grunted as she finally felt the hard rock just below the wooden rim of the well. Kikyo had long ago begun travelling with her group in search of Naraku, and ever since then Kagome could hardly get Inuyasha to do anything.

 _Shhhhffft_

Kagome heard the sound of her bag being dragged and lifted, finally pushing her other arm up onto the wooden aperture. _It's about time he got here_ , she thought to herself.

"Inuyasha, next time you're late like this, I'm seriously not going to bring you rame-"

The young woman forced herself above the opening of the well and bit her tongue. She wasn't speaking to Inuyasha, but in fact was speaking to Sesshomaru. He had flung her backpack behind him and now stood before her in his full glory, claws glistening in the sunshine, silver locks gently tousled by the wind. Kagome held herself up to sit on the opening of the well and frowned at her newly soiled attire. She was literally covered in soil.

"Sesshomaru.. what are you doing here?" She began, gazing into the golden eyes that peered down at her.

"I've come to see you." He responded bluntly. Kagome rolled her eyes and stared back at him,

"Yeah, I can see that. But what are you doing _here_? Inuyasha should be coming to get me any minute now, he might see you."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow,

"This Sesshomaru has nothing to hide from any youkai, definitely not from a hanyou."

Kagome stood, throwing her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow and pointed at the Daiyoukai's chest.

"Really? Aren't YOU the one who said last week that we need to keep this a secret? Something about the great Lord of the West not wanting to sully his name by letting his subjects know he frequented with a human miko?"

Sesshomaru smirked, grabbing Kagome by her wrist.

"My mind has changed." He exclaimed as he pulled her in to him, curving his back to kiss her firmly on the lips. His tongue found hers as she tugged on his haori, leaning into his arms obediently. Kagome tried to take breaths between kisses, but Sesshomaru went back for more. Unable to hold back his desires, he indulged in the miko he had longed for, for weeks.

"Sesshomaru-ah" She was breathless as his tongue trailed down to her neck, licking her lovingly to trace her collarbones. His tongue was hot against her skin as her desires fought her common sense.

"Sesshomaru wait, we can't do this here. Inuyasha will-" The Daiyoukai put one clawed hand over Kagome's mouth to silence her,

"Let the hanyou see." He growled softly, lifting his hand off her mouth to pull her shirt over her head.

The miko looked around hesitantly, but obliged, letting her top slip over her head and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sesshoumaru leaned backwards onto his back letting Kagome fall on top of him.

The miko suppressed moans as he pulled down her bra, Taking her pink nipples into his mouth gently. His tongue was ravenous, licking and sucking her hardened nipples, caressing her breast with his other hand. She could feel him drag his fangs along the surface of her breast, a pleasure akin to pain.

Kagome felt him reach beneath her skirt to press his fingers against her panties. _Thank kami I wore the pink ones today,_ she thought to herself.

"I see you have also been awaiting my return." He teased. Kagome pushed one hand up to her reddened face, averting her eyes from the chiseled face below her. He rubbed her slowly, patiently, feeling the dampness of the lace separating them.

"Well duh.." Kagome began, feeling Sesshomaru's fingers slide inside the confines of her panties. He tenderly brushed his fingers against her, wetness glazing his fingers.

"I.. I missed you." She whispered. He exhaled, slipping two fingers into her. Kagome jolted in his arms, pushing her pelvis closer in to him. She could feel his erection against her thigh as he began pumping his fingers inside of her. The miko's breaths became harsh, laboured with a hunger for more.

"You are very responsive Kagome." He began, tilting his head up to look at her biting her lip, surprised she had yet to draw blood.

"Only two fingers and you're already this… erotic.." He smirked, unsure of whether he derived more pleasure from her sounds or the sights. She was beautiful on top of him, rocking her hips to the rhythm he set, bare breasts shivering in the autumn sun.

Kagome tried hard to hold back her moans, shutting her eyes to concentrate. Sesshomaru continued to pump his fingers inside her, increasing speed and depth the longer she fought the urge to cry his name. She was tight around his fingers, squeezing harder with every movement he made. He exhaled carefully, unable to hold back his lust any longer.

The daiyoukai slickly removed his fingers and pulled at his hakama, exposing his aching member. Kagome looked at him wide eyed, unknowingly turning him on more with her expressions. He wanted to protect her, and to break her.

"But, Sesshomaru no, Inuyasha will come any minute." He ignored her, pushing her panties to the side and repositioning her on top of him.

"Wait" She protested, "I'm still a- ah, ah!" Kagome moaned as he slowly thrusted the tip of his member into her. His eyes were hazy as she moaned out loud, struggling to hold back from swallowing her whole.

"Bear with me." He whispered in hushed breaths, easing himself further into her. Kagome moaned loudly, pressing her chest against him and gripping his shoulders; he was nearly halfway inside her. He felt her barrier against the tip of his member and hesitated. He was a demon, about to take the virginity of a miko, which meant more than indulging. It meant promising this miko to himself, leaving his mark inside of her so no man could enter her again. As a daiyoukai, the ultimate taboo of mating with a human was surpassed only by the concept of entering a holy figure, a miko like herself. Moments passed as Sesshomaru battled within himself.

Kagome whimpered moans into his sensitive ears, sensing his hesitation. She breathed heavily onto his neck, dewey words escaping her lips,

"Sesshomaru.. sama .. please." Her whispers rattled though his ribcage and with that, all control was lost. Sesshomaru thrust himself inside her, breaking her barriers and filling her to the brim. Kagome jerked her hips into him as she yelped, pain mixing with the most carnal of pleasures.

Kagome bit down on her fingers as he thrusted inside her, haze clouding his judgement. His claws dug into her hips as she rocked against his shaft, tightness driving him mad. He slammed himself into her harder, bouncing her harshly on top of him. Her ebony hair draped over his shoulders, filling his senses with the sweetest flavour of cinnamon and apples.

"Sessho- ah, I -ah, I can't. I-" Kagome whimpered as her legs began to shake, no longer able to hold herself up on his hips. Sesshomaru flipped her onto the grass, wrapping her legs around him as he plunged himself deeper inside her.

"Uhn.. Do you like it, Kagome?" Sesshomaru breathed, golden eyes watching as she held in her moans.

"Uhhnn" Kagome nodded, eyes still clasped shut. His hips slammed against her thighs, reeling her head backwards

"Tell me, Kagome." He whispered, licking the curve of her neck. "Tell me that you like it"

"I.. ah.. I like.. ah" She breathed between moans, trying to hold back the pressure building within her.

"Tell me, Kagome." Sesshomaru thrusted harder and faster, making Kagome cry out in pleasure. Her walls constricted as she orgasmed, making his member twitch within her. Her body shook beneath him, overcome by the strength of her climax.

"I- I like it! I like it!" She cried, clawing at his back. Sesshomaru grinned at her smugly, pushing her hips in closer to him with his hand.

"And who is it, that makes you so lewd?" He whispered, drawing his fangs along her neck. Kagome opened one eye lustfully and touched Sesshomaru's face, making him look up at her.

"Y-You Se-ah Sesshomaru.. I- ah.. I love you." She murmured, smiling shakily at him as sweat glimmered on her forehead. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, red surfacing on his cheeks. Suddenly, he pushed his face into her chest and jerked his hips into Kagome out of rhythm, shivering in her arms as he came.

He growled, low and full, feeling himself pulsate within her tight walls. Kagome held him, heavy breathing synchronized with the heaves Sesshomaru breathed as well. She tenderly kissed the top of his head, feeling him grip her waist as he laid on top of her.

"I love you as well." He mumbled, hardly audible to the ears. Kagome smiled, utter satisfaction filling her body. They laid there blissfully for a moment, before hearing someone making their way through the forest.

"Kagome! Sorry I'm late, I had to-" Inuyasha yelped, entering the clearing.

 **8888888**

ok truth be told I kept imagining places I could put a sex scene in The Miko's Daiyoukai to the point that I wrote a oneshot just to get it out of my system (LOL) I should be working right now.. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this lemony lemon, please let me know what you think! To be honest, I have yet to really get a chance to write a super erotic fic, so I really have no idea if this is actually erotic and hot or really bland! *o* please let me know and check out The Miko's Daiyoukai, new fluffy chapters being posted every week ;)


End file.
